Xaustin'
will PAY!!!!! |abilities = Immense strength and amazing intelligence. }} Xaustin' is the result of an x virus-infected combination of XTUX Hun and Austin8310 from an intentional MediaWiki console glitch. Origin One "ordinary" day in the USA XTUX Hun and Austin8310 were going about their business when suddenly a group of EPF agents showed up at the shop and started interrogating the two owners on the location of a missing candy bar just as their favourite TV show started to come on. XTUX, not wanting to miss the show, decided to edit the MediaWiki console without permission and edited his and Austin's pages in a strange way, while setting a bot to restore the page within five minutes. Suddenly, two bright lights flashed from the friends, blinding the EPF agents, and slowly the lights began to merge. After a few seconds, the light went out, and a humongous penguin lept from the corner with a shout and a bang. The agents screamed with fear, and quickly left the store. "What happened?" thought Austin aloud. "I merged you and I together and infected us with the X-Virus, causing a major glitch in our brains that caused both of us to remain concious and put both of our brain's processing power and strength together, causing us to become a single divided lifeform that is both intelligent and strong." replied XTUX's voice, which seemed to come from the other side of his brain. "What do we do now?" asked Austin. "Wait for five minutes, and we will become normal again." replied XTUX. Surely enough, after five minutes Austin heard a loud rip and looked to his left to see XTUX standing beside him again. "Can we ever do that again? I want to PWN Triskelle with him!" asked Austin excitedly. "Only when we are in great danger or need." replied XTUX, with a strange look in his eyes. Personality Xaustin is always angry and destructive, yet immensely smart. He has a very short attention span and likes to target "boring" penguins first, like Dan Beronews and Explorer (???????). Xaustin is never kind to anyone unless if he is on a rescue mission, and even then he is not that soft. Involvement Xaustin spends most of his time as a piece of computer code in the MediaWiki console, waiting to be unleashed by a bot that will activate the code whenever the two friends are in need. Most disbelieve in his existence, and even most conspiracy theorists say that it is unlikely that such a creature is based on fact. Trivia * He is outlawed from the USA, UnitedTerra, Waffleland and just about any other place you can think of. Xaustin is also banned from the Bureau of Fiction's headquarters. * Nightmare once tried to get him to join his side, but all he got was two black eyes, a broken flipper, a badly bruised stomach, ect, ect, and had to go through extremely painful operations for six weeks afterwards. *Fudd Lapooh thinks Xaustin's name sounds funny and always comments "Sure exaustin', isn't it?" whenever he is around him. See also * XTUX Hun * Austin8310 Category:Characters Category:Gray characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Transformations